ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Danny Phantom: The New Adventures
After 3 days passed, Danny is now a famous celebrity hero, with Vlad stuck in space trying to escape, but fails. Valerie Gray no longer becomes Danny's enemy, but she now hunts down his ghost enemies and help Danny. Characters *Danny Fenton/Phantom (David Kaufman) *Sam Manson (Grey Delisle) *Tucker Foley (Rickey D'Shon Collins) *Jazz Fenton (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) *Jack Fenton (Rob Paulsen) *Maddie Fenton (Kath Soucie) *Paulina (Maria Canals) *Dash Baxter (Jason Marsden) *Star (Tara Strong) *Kwan (James Sie) *Valerie Gray (Cree Summer) *Mr. Lancer (Ron Perlman) *Ms. Tetslaff (Laraine Newman) *Julie (Mae Whitman) - Jazz Fenton's older and hotter cousin *Miss Collins (Tara Strong) - animated version of the "Big Time Rush" character *Gregor (Dee Bradley Baker) *Talia Evans (Michelle Tratchenberg) *Alex Granger (Jonathan Adams) *Danielle Fenton/Phantom (Molly Quinn) Villains *Phantom Master (Steven Blum) - the main antagonist *Vlad Plasmius (Martin Mull) *Fright Knight (Michael Dorn) *Skulker (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Technus 2.1. (Rob Paulsen) *Box Ghost (Rob Paulsen) *Youngblood (Kath Soucie) *Lunch Lady Ghost (Kath Soucie) *Ember McLain (Tara Strong) *Johnny 13 & Shadow (William Baldwin) *Kitty (Chynna Phillips) *Desiree (Peri Gilpen) *Penelope Spectra (Tara Strong) *Vortex (Dave Boat) *Undergrowth (Mark Hamill) *Nocturne (James Garrett) *Malignus (Tom Kenny) - an illness ghost *Dark Phoenix (Luke Wilson) - the son of Pariah Dark *Rick Molston (David Kaufman) - a forgotten childhood friend of Danny's *Baby Face Kirk (Seth Macfarlane) - uses Stewie Griffin's voice from Family Guy *Freakshow (Charlie Adler) *Wasp-Sting (Billy West) - an insect ghost *Kraken (Eric Bauza) - a giant-octopus ghost *Stinkweed (Jim Cummings) - a foul smelling ghost (possible cousin to Undergrowth?) Episodes {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 600px; height: 600px;" ! scope="col"|'Episode_Number' ! scope="col"|'Title_for_the_Episode' ! scope="col"|'Air_Date' ! scope="col"|'Summary' |- |54 |Day and Knight | |Fright Knight returns and makes Vlad his masters slave, and Jack is trying to make up to his son for hunting him down! |- |55 |Return | |Penelope Spectra returns trying to find a host, but ends up in Paulina's body instead! (Note: We will soon learn what Paulina's last name is.) |- |56 |Mother's Day | |Tomorrow is Mother's Day and everyone is thinking of something to do for their mothers—all except Valerie, whose mother (who was a paramedic) had been killed by a stray bullet. Meanwhile Jazz has a nightmare becoming her mom if she gets her age, and when an aged woman known as youth thief tries to steal Danny's youth and strentgh she gets part of Jazz's instead, which makes her resemble Maddie Fenton, along with the body shape! |- |57 |Phantom Master | |A new villain is accidentaly released from the Ghost Zone during a battle between Danny and Vlad at his mansion and this new villain plans to destroy every human in the world. |- |58 |Worms of Pits | |Worms are rising because the Box Ghost awoke them from their slumber! |- |59 |Togetherness | |Danny and Sam are struggling to be a couple, but when Skulker, Ember McClain, Technus, Spectra and Box Ghost make an alliance to destroy Danny, the 2 couples must fight back. |- |60 |Nightingale and Mockingbird | |A Ghost Duo kown as Nightingale and Mockingbird are becoming new celebes, this concerns Danny! |- |61 |Fell | |Jack Fenton has been haunted by his past, when a ghost of his dead cousin Natalie haunts, him for making her life difficult! |- |62 |Nightmare Vixel | | |- |63 |Swarm of Terror | |An insect ghost Wasp-Sting invades Amity Park and attacks its residents with his huge swarm. |- |64 |The Ex-Games | |Valerie and Sam fight over Danny when Valerie needs Danny's help with a test all while Skulker and Ember let out their frustrations from their relationship out on Amity Park. |- |65 |Young In Love | |Danny turns overprotective when Danielle and Youngblood fall for each other, but does Youngblood really feel the same way or is this a plot for Vlad to steal the blueprint for the Fenton Portal? (Note: We will soon learn what Kwan's last name is.) |- |66 |On Thin Ice | |When Danny's ice powers get out of control on an unusually hot day, Frostbite reveals a ghost is controlling the weather to the point where it could ultimately kill Danny. |- |67 |Blast From The Past | |In order to make Danny's life miserable, the Guys In White shock him with a machine that makes Danny destroy everything he touches. |- |68 |Twas A Fright Right On Christmas | |The Ghost Writer breaks out of Walker's jail and teaches Sam a lesson after she destroy's his poem but it could turn Danny, Tucker and Valerie on Sam when she's forced to steal their presents. |- |69 |College Showdown | |Jazz takes Danny to see her older and hotter cousin Julie at a college somewhere in Indiana. But things go wrong when her college campus guide turns out to be Penelope Spectra, who drains the life out of everyone, including Danny, until Valerie Gray shows up for a rescue. (This episode is the only other one besides "Bitter Reunions" where neither Sam nor Tucker appears. Also, Danny's and Jazz' parents are absent from this one. Jazz wears the same hazmat suit her mom usually wears, like she did in "Maternal Instincts".) |- |70 |Kid Stuff | |Youngblood creates a spell that turns everyone in Amity Park, including Danny Phantom and Tucker, into children...except Sam is left to stop him in order to revert the spell. |- |71 |Rock and Rule | |Danielle comes back when Ember takes control of the world again. |- |72 |Ghost Epidemic | |An illness ghost named Malignus infects everyone in school and Amity Park with a severe cold and fever symptoms, which forces almost everyone, including Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, to wear health respirators to ward it off and fight him. |- |73 |Circus Circuit | |Clockwork informs Danny, that in an alternate future, Freakshow corrupted Dani into Dark Dani. |- |74 |The Hunted | |Danielle is jealous of Danny when he is famous, and she becomes Skulker's new target. |- |75 |Love Rivals | |Gregor returns to Amity Park from Hungary and becomes Valerie Gray's new crush. |- |76 |Hunt is On | |Danny, Sam and Tucker must infiltrate a rogue-ghost hunting paramilitary organization, who are holding a secret. |- |77 |The Son of the Ghost King | |Danny must stop a forgotten childhood friend of his, and Dark Phoenix, the son of Pariah Dark from unleashing demons to terrorize Amity Park. |- |78 |Magic is Magic | |In a crossover with Fairly Oddparents, Danny and Timmy end up in swapped worlds. Timmy goes under the guise of the Masked Magician to fend off Danny's enemies, and Danny has to find a way to get back home. |- |79 |The Smell of Fear | |While Sam gathers roses from her garden and brings them for Friday's homecoming dance, a foul-smelling ghost Stinkweed terrorizes Casper High by making it smell terrible, causing the roses to wilt and forcing the school to close until further notice. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and the students, all wearing gas masks, must know how to stop him and his stench in order to find the solution before homecoming starts. (Note: Sam's greenhouse from "Urban Jungle" returns.) |- |80 |Disaster Date | |After Wasp-Sting sends his swarm of killer bees to paralyze Sam, Danny has to replace her with Star as his date while trying to stop him. (Note: We will soon learn about Star's real name. Also, Valerie and Paulina, though not having any dialogue, appear and are mentioned by Danny's choices for Sam's replacement.) |- |81 |Vacation Haunt | |The bus heading towards Minnesota has broke down and Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Star, Paulina, Dash, Kwan, Mr. Lancer, Ms. Tetslaff, and the students of Casper High have to stay at a nearby mansion for the night. But things go wrong when the house turns out to be haunted and returning ghost monsters Vortex, Undergrowth, and Nocturne wreck havoc and get revenge on Danny Fenton and everyone while they were sleeping. Undergrowth possesses everyone using mind vines (including Tucker), Nocturne takes control of their dreams, and Vortex ruins a night's sleep by a violent storm. If only Danny, Sam, and Valerie team up to stop them from controlling minds by Undergrowth, causing a terrible storm by Vortex, and causing nightmares to take over dreams by Nocturne... (Note: This is the second Halloween episode after "Fright Night". It references the 1979 movie "The Amityville Horror", "Little Shop of Horrors", "Invasion of the Body Snatchers", "Mothra", and "The Walking Dead". This is the only other episode of the show after "Claw of the Wild" that didn't take place in Amity Park. In addition to Tucker being succumbed to mind vines, the other humans possessed by Undergrowth include Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Mr. Lancer, and Ms. Tetslaff. Unusual for what Undergrowth did to her in last season's "Urban Jungle" episode, Sam Manson never gets brainwashed into becoming his evil queen again; instead, she along with Danny are later bound together in vines and gagged overnose while suspended upside down above a group of bloodthirsty vampire plants, that wait to devour them. Unlike being shown in "Mothra", vampire plants grow from the ground.) |- |82 |Dany Phantom | |Sam and Tucker visit Danny, who is sick in bed, to read him a fanfic comic (written by Tucker at home) that focuses on the genderbent version of the cast of Danny Phantom. |- |83-84 |Sam Phantom | |In a two-part special, Sam wonders what happens if she would be like Danny Phantom. When she enters the ghost portal and turns it on, then she becomes Sam Phantom, who teams up with Danny to fight down ghosts together. |- |85 |Arabian Frights | |Desiree has returned to get revenge of Amity Park and turns it into an Arabian village, Casper High into a palace, Tucker into an evil sultan, Dash and Kwan into palace guards, and Paulina, Star, and Sam into harem girls. Can Danny stop her and save them? |- |86 |Substitute Creature | |The students are getting a different teacher for a change Miss Collins (from "Big Time Rush") when Mr. Lancer is on a trip. However, Spectra shows up as a substitute teacher and kidnaps her. (Note: Tara Strong reprises her role of Miss Collins, as she was in "Big Time Rush".) |- |87 |??? | |??? |- |88 |??? | |??? |- |89 |??? | |??? |- |90 |??? | |??? |- |91-93 |World Chase | |In a three-part movie, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz has to stop the ghosts in order to save the planet. Category:TV Series Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom